


I could kill you

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fights, Imprisonment, Love, Pining, Protective Oliver, Violence, post-season 6, rough language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver meets other inmates who don't have many nice things to say about the Green Arrow. They also bring up Oliver's family and that's the last straw.





	I could kill you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been in the prison for 60 days.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver was sitting on his hard bed. He had pressed his face to his hands. He had been up all night pushing his body over its limits. He needed to do something. He needed to train so he could shut down his emotions. Oliver hadn’t met his family or friends in three months. He had had a few letters from Felicity and that’s it. 

He had received a letter yesterday and it had driven him over the edge. He had been drowning on his own feelings. He had needed a release so he had trained. Felicity had told him how they were back in Star City with William although Diaz was still in the wind. That made Oliver extremely mad. 

How John had allowed this? They had a deal. William and Felicity were always off limits. They should be safe all the time. They should be in the protective custody. They shouldn’t be in Star City. However, that wasn’t the only thing that had bothered him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Felicity was hiding something. Her letter had been too cheerful and bubbly even for her. 

She had told about William and her start-up. She had mentioned how reporters had wanted to ask her about the Flash and their team because they had realized that she was married to the Green Arrow. She told him how John, Lyla, Curtis, Rene and Dinah were doing.

She didn’t tell him anything about herself and it bothered him. He had been graving for knowing how she was doing. Of course, she had mentioned her start-up and Oliver knew that her life was about being a parent for William and she had written down those things. Still there wasn’t anything personal. 

He missed her so much. He missed her babbles. He missed her light. He missed her brain. He missed how her mind worked. He missed her body. He missed her lips. He missed her warm breath on his neck. 

He had to calm himself down again. He was losing his control and he couldn’t lose his control. He had to keep his head in the game. That was the only way he could get out of the Supermax. He wasn’t planning on being here much longer. 

He stood up and went to splash some cold water onto his face. He looked at his face from the mirror. He looked rough… His face was hollow and there were dark circles under his eyes. His beard was too long. He had lost muscles. Felicity wouldn’t like what he looked like now. 

Then he cursed out loud. She wouldn’t care what he looked like. There were more pressing things. He shouldn’t be worrying about his look. He should be worrying how to get back to her and William. He should be worrying how he could protect them. 

He groaned. Why weren’t they in the protective custody? He was going to kill John. They wouldn’t be anywhere near Star City if John hadn’t helped them. He was sure about although Felicity had said that it was all her doing.

His thoughts were interrupted by guard’s voice: “It’s walking time, Queen. You know the drill.”

Oliver wanted to get out of his cell but walking time usually was also beating time. Oliver had put one too many bad guys into this prison and they weren’t exactly thankful for it. Oliver sighed and put his hands behind his head. 

The guard grabbed his arms and put handcuffs on them. He had to resist his instincts to fight. Then he was walked out of his cell and they went to the yard. The yard was well protected and guarded. Nobody could escape from this prison without outside help. 

The guard released his hands and Oliver massaged his wrists. He really hated handcuffs because he had really bad memories about them. He walked around and went to the weight lifting place which wasn’t occupied at the moment. He just wanted to feel his muscles working and he took a hold on a weight. 

Before he even could start, he heard steps behind him. Of course, he wasn’t going to be alone today. He dropped the weight onto the ground but he didn’t turn. He clenched his hands into fists. 

“Oh look, who we found. It’s the Green Arrow. It must be our lucky day”, a snarky voice said. There were also three snorts so there were at least four guys. 

“I’m not in the mood”, Oliver growled and took a step away without turning.

“That’s too bad because we’re in the right mood. My mood is actually great because I got this cool magazine today”, the snarky voice continued. 

Oliver wasn’t interested and he took more steps away from them.

“Look at me when I’m talking about your wife and son”, the snarky voice commanded and Oliver stopped abruptly. 

Then he was right in front of the scumbag. Oliver hadn’t even noticed that he had moved. He wasn’t in control and he had shown his hand too soon. The scumbag looked satisfied. He was happy with himself because he had gotten Oliver’s attention. Oliver didn’t care about his smug little face. He wanted to know what he was talking about Felicity and William. 

He didn’t even care anymore that he had shown his hand. He wasn’t going to let them disrespect or threaten his family. There were only inches between their noses and they stared at each other. The other guys were taking their positions next to the scumbag who was talking about Oliver’s family.

“You know, you have a pretty little wifey, Queen. Or does she call you as the Green Arrow when she comes?” the man asked. 

Oliver felt how his blood was rushing through his veins. He heard it in his ears. Still he didn’t move.

The scumbag continued: “I saw her picture on the magazine. She was with your son. I guess he doesn’t know how to protect his mommy from horny men yet. A vulnerable little thing. Your son, I mean.”

Oliver wasn’t sure how to stop his hands which were shaking. He was also painfully clenching his jaw. He was probably going to kill that scumbag and he wouldn’t even feel bad about it. He needed to walk away now. Oliver took a step back without turning his back to the men. 

The scumbag didn’t look that smug anymore. He needed someone to play with and Oliver wasn’t interested. Oliver took one more step backwards.

Then the scumbag said: “I will be thinking about your wife’s wet lips, ass and pussy next time I cum.”

That was the thing that drove him off the edge. That was too much. Oliver didn’t care about control or good choices. He was going to kill that man and his friends. 

Oliver threw punches with an unnecessary force. He kicked and took choking holds. He hit many times. There was blood and shouting but Oliver didn’t feel physically anything. There was too much adrenaline. He couldn’t control his reflexes. He didn’t know if he had killed the men. His rage was uncontrollable. He tasted blood in his mouth. 

Eventually, he stopped. He was standing and his chest was heaving when he was trying to catch his breath. He looked around. Guards had surrounded him. There were four guys laying on the ground. His knuckles were bloody and he didn’t know if it was his own blood. 

Oliver put his arms up in the air showing his surrender. Three guards came and forcefully dropped him on his knees although he wasn’t resisting. The guards put handcuffs on him and then they lifted him up. Then they were ushering him back to his cell or at least he thought so.

However, they took him to a small interrogation room. The guards made him sit down and Oliver was waiting for his punishment. He had broken almost every rule. Why had he lost his control? Still he knew the reason. When he was only thinking about the scumbag’s words, he wanted to attack someone. 

He looked at his hands which were still shaking although they were on the handcuff. Then he saw his own reflection from the window. He let out a small groan. Now he looked rough. There was blood and cuts everywhere. He could see the bruising pattern. He didn’t look like the Green Arrow. He looked more like a street thug who had been beaten up with a baseball bat. 

Finally, the door opened again and Oliver was still waiting for his punishment. Then he saw agent Watson who walked inside and took a seat on the other side of the table. Now Oliver knew what was going on. He knew the drill. They were silent for a moment and they looked at each other.

“You look disgusting”, she said and Oliver shrugged. 

He couldn’t care less what she was thinking about his appearance. Then agent Watson continued although Oliver could guess her next question.

“Are you ready for your next assignment?” she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver and Felicity weren't able to see each other during Oliver's imprisonment but they sent letters. Although letters weren't always sufficient, they helped them survive through hard times.


End file.
